


Ни богов, ни крыльев, ни нимбов

by Christoph



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Те, кто плюет на историю, обречены повторять её.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни богов, ни крыльев, ни нимбов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no gods are present, no wings no halos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/572320) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



> переведено для WTF Bond 2016

Эта миссия — натуральный фарс. Никто даже не пытается облажаться, всё идёт через жопу с самого начала. Словно так и запланировано.

*

Кью лихорадочно ищет Бонда, сигнал прерывается, словно сердцебиение, он ведь в грёбаной машине, его не должно быть сложно найти.  
— Они меня преследуют.   
— Так отрывайся.  
— Я, блять, с радостью, как только ты...   
А затем удар, отвратительный скрежет металла, словно две машины столкнулись лоб в лоб, и Кью вскакивает, опрокидывая кружку.   
— 007. Бонд!   
Нет ответа.   
Бонд исчез.   
— Твою мать! — орёт Кью, его пальцы мечутся по клавиатуре. Чай разливается по всему столу, впитываясь в рукава его свитера. 

*

Он подвешен на цепях уже четыре дня. Левый глаз заплыл, челюсть сломана, он не может дышать через нос. Он просыпается и захлёбывается кровью. Плечи горят, словно под кожей тлеют бикфордовы шнуры. Ноги совершенно бесполезны.

*

(Он неотрывно находится в техотделе уже шесть дней. Он не может уйти. Он не уйдёт. Кто-то принёс раскладушку, поставил возле мониторов. Возможно, Манипенни, она приходила и что-то говорила Кью. Но он не знает, что она сказала, потерял способность воспринимать речь. Коммуникация — исключительно визуальная, висцеральная вещь, это движение, жизнь, линии и строки кода, символы, которые он дешифрует.  
Ему нужна широта и долгота. Это становится его мантрой.  
Широта и долгота. Широта и долгота.  
Он не умеет проигрывать.)

*

Он висит на цепях уже две недели, может, три, он потерялся во времени, слишком часто теряет сознание, а его тюремщики будят его, заставляют не спать, надевают на него наушники и проигрывают пронзительные звуки часами. Крики, плач, мольбы, боль-боль-боль, высокие резкие нечеловеческие голоса.   
Генерал приходит, треплет его по щеке.  
— Знаменитый Бонд. Теперь вы не выглядите способным доставить неприятности, так что можете побыть нашем гостем ещё немного.  
Бонд пытается заговорить с ним, но язык не слушается, и генерал смеётся.  
— Не стоит благодарить, мистер Бонд, не стоит. Мы делаем это от чистого сердца.   
Электрический разряд прокатывается по его позвоночнику прямо в череп, недостаточный, чтобы убить его, недостаточный даже, чтобы он потерял сознание.  
Генерал смеётся, и смеётся, и смеётся. 

*

(Три недели, и у Кью дрожат руки. Его пальцы движутся, даже если он прерывается, когда Манипенни приходит и говорит — вот, Кью, поешь. Если ты не будешь есть, ты станешь бесполезным для него.   
Её слова — словно слабый сигнал, но звучат громче, чем сигнал Бонда, это раздражает, это беспокоит, но он может это сделать, он сделает. Так что он прерывается. Ест. Ест, продолжая держать одну руку над новой клавиатурой, не отрывая глаз от строк на экранах.   
Он не умеет проигрывать.)

*

Месяц, а у него нет капсулы с ядом, они вытащили этот зуб клещами.

*

(Месяц и одна неделя, и он слушает последнюю запись связи; Бонд едет за рулём и говорит с ним:  
«Они меня преследуют».   
«Так отрывайся».  
«Я, блять, с радостью, как только ты...»  
Когда-нибудь Кью сделает свою работу и найдёт Бонда. Он не смог сделать этого в первый раз, но сейчас твёрдо намерен идти до конца.  
Он слушает звук столкновения снова и снова. Слушает, как ломаются кости и рвётся плоть. Слушает Бонда. Этот замкнутый круг начинает нервировать его команду.   
Фантастика. Именно так звучит эта авария, особенно в его голове.)

*

Два, и он всё ещё жив, несмотря на все усилия. Включая его собственные.

*

(Два с половиной, и его руки уже не дрожат. Он не помнит, когда спал последний раз. Файл Бонда постоянно открыт, его лицо смотрит на Кью с монитора. Эти глаза. Однажды он просыпается, чувствуя, как по задней стенке горла стекает густой жидкий металл носового кровотечения.)

*

Три, и он запоминает все крики, даже свой собственный. Он начинает симулировать.

*

(Почти четыре, и М присылает сообщение — 007 пропал без вести, закройте все файлы и сверните всю текущую деятельность. Они отзывают большую часть сотрудников Кью. Перераспределяют прочие операции, других агентов. Он остаётся один за своим столом, его лихорадит, глаза широко распахнуты, пальцы не разгибаются от постоянного танца над клавишами. Иногда он вдруг открывает глаза и понимает, что был в обмороке от истощения, его тело сдаётся. У него кружится голова. Манипенни перестала говорить с ним ещё месяц назад, возможно, потому, что он заперся и не впускает ненужных сотрудников.  
Он ничего не чувствует.)

*

Четыре, и стены дрожат, с потолка сыплется грязь. Выстрелы. Взрыв, и дверь разносит на куски.   
Он даже не вздрагивает.  
— Срань Господня, он жив! Он хоть дышит? — Бойцы спецназа нацеливают на него оружие, а он покачивается на своих цепях.  
— Джеймс Бонд? Агент Бонд, МИ-6?  
Слюна на вкус словно кровь, он сплёвывает, и кто-то произносит.  
— Мы нашли его.  
Свет слишком яркий для его глаз, или этот мир наконец-то горит к чертям.  
Он смеётся, и смеётся, и смеётся.

*

Они отказались от Бонда. Кью отвергает это. Следование приказам всегда было недоступно его пониманию, последовать приказу и забыть, что Бонд существовал, равносильно отрицанию его собственного существования — это абсолютно невозможно.  
Он нашёл Бонда. Он вернёт его назад. Надо только подождать. 

*

МИ-6 забывает, что Бонд — её лучшие снаряды. МИ-6 забывает, что Кью — её лучшее оружие.   
Цель. Огонь.   
Они забыли. Кью нет.

*

Он получает Бонда обратно почти целым. Американцы безнадёжно зависимы от спасательных операций, и когда Кью грозится отбросить ЦРУ в Средневековье (соль шутки в том, что Америки тогда даже не было на карте), они любезно соглашаются помочь.   
Американцы находят Бонда. Кью дирижирует операцией от начала до конца, ведёт группу шаг за шагом, их переговоры звучат из динамиков Кью, он слышит каждое слово, каждый взрыв С-4, каждый щелчок нажатого курка. А когда слышит имя «Джеймс Бонд», у него подкашиваются ноги.   
Четыре месяца работы, и её большая часть сделана им единолично.  
183 152 минуты бесконечного кошмара.

*

Бонд приезжает в полночь, словно призрак. Кью мечется по коридору, зло чеканит шаги.  
Агента помещают в медицинский блок, лучшее место, где о нём позаботятся, не задавая вопросов, но Кью теряет веру (а он не привык терять что-либо). Он не позволяет МИ-6 приблизиться хотя бы немного. Он блокирует любое упоминание о Бонде, обрывает все коммуникации, таскает свой ноутбук с собой и взламывает собственную систему, чтобы запереть их в медицинском крыле.   
Манипенни расстроена, её рот кривится, пока она говорит что-то, но Кью не слышит её сквозь толстое стекло. Она прижимает к двери лист бумаги.  
Никаких допросов. Просто увидеть его.  
Кью позволяет ей войти, она смотрит на Бонда, не проронив ни слезинки, и уходит, словом не перемолвившись с Кью. М не показывается в пределах видимости. Но это к лучшему. Кью знает, как перенастроить системы безопасности, он может привести их в состояние полной боевой готовности.

*

Медики ставят Кью капельницу, и он сидит в углу палаты Бонда, ожидая, пока того привезут из операционной.  
Ему потребовалась грёбаная операция. Четыре месяца в аду в качестве игрушки дьявола, и когда Кью думает об этом (— Так отрывайся! — Я, блять, с радостью, как только ты...), звучит сигнал тревоги, он не может узнать собственные руки и пьёт успокоительное.  
А Бонд спит. 

*

Хотя Кью успокаивается, его буквально выталкивают с работы и предлагают пойти домой, словно он явился на службу пьяным.  
Кью ловит такси, скрючивается на заднем сиденье, он выглядит совершеннейшим психом, и таксист, высадив его возле дома, уезжает, не взяв деньги. 

*

— Мы даже не друзья. — Бонд говорит невнятно, но его акцент по-прежнему при нём, а не прикрытый повязкой глаз всё такой же поразительно голубой.  
— Я твой квартирмейстер, — отвечает Кью, и это единственное, что приходит ему в голову. 

*

Теперь у него есть время злиться по-настоящему. Смысл в том, чтобы спрятать ярость и злость, спрятать так глубоко, где они не смогут их увидеть, не смогут обнаружить.  
То, что сделали с Бондом, не ново, это случалось раньше сплошь и рядом, но в этот раз окрашено в совсем другие тона. То, что сделали с Бондом, противоестественно.   
Но месть, месть вполне естественна. Вернее, не месть.  
Наказание.  
Он наблюдает, как Бонд выздоравливает, как Бонд сам наблюдает за ним, пряча замешательство. Он никогда не спрашивает, почему, никогда не говорит ничего, лишь медленно дышит, превозмогая боль, под своими швами, повязками и налившимися синяками.   
Манипенни говорит.  
— Мы думали, что потеряли тебя, Джеймс. И мы почти потеряли Кью.   
— Двух зайцев одним выстрелом, — хмыкает Бонд, и Кью фыркает со своего места в углу палаты, его освещает экран ноутбука, и он не видит дальше этого кружка света. Манипенни и Бонд — просто тени, потому что Ив игнорирует часы посещений (если они вообще есть).  
— Нет, нет. Никто не пытался...   
— Разумеется, нет. — Бонд беспокойно ёрзает под простынями. — Неважно. У них не вышло.   
Кью слегка опускает крышку ноутбука, чтобы глаза привыкли к темноте, и ловит всхлип Манипенни, её плечи вздрагивают.   
Бонд, как обычно, дипломатичный, продолжает переть напролом.   
— Что получил М, оставив меня в столь приятном обществе? Агентов, информацию, новый рецепт пудинга?   
— Молчание, — вставляет ремарку Кью, и Ив поворачивается, чтобы лучше видеть его, её рот приоткрыт. — Любая информация об этой заранее обречённой на провал миссии тщательно скрывалась. Но какой облом, сразу несколько стран начали вопить о неправомерности и нарушении границ, и так далее, и тому подобное, стандартная шумиха.  
Голубые глаза находят его (глаза, которые полтора месяца смотрели на Кью с экрана под звуки бьющегося стекла и ломающегося металла), и Бонд кивает, стиснув зубы.  
И Кью кажется, он знает, что в этом взгляде, что говорит ему Бонд, напряжение нарастает, и Манипенни скрещивает руки с побелевшими костяшками на груди.  
— Мне так жаль, Джеймс.   
— Полагаю, Кью также нуждается в извинениях, — голос Бонда — падающие камни, неподъёмная тяжесть, больно ударяющая Ив.   
Она кивает, обращаясь к Кью.   
— Прости меня, мой милый мальчик. Я пыталась помочь тебе.   
Она уходит расстроенная, и Кью совсем не нравится видеть её печальной, но.   
Всё изменилось. Теперь у Кью есть время по-настоящему злиться. 

*

Он работает. Небольшие операции, обычная работа по взлому и дешифровке, что угодно быстрое и ненапряжное, потому что если он не в своей лаборатории за созданием нового оружия (смакуя свою месть), то он в палате Бонда, просматривает вместе с ним документы, обменивается мнениями о залегших на дно вражеских агентах — всё, чтобы держать Бонда в курсе событий.   
Они не смотрят новости, хотя Кью и следит за ними, чтобы не потеряться в общем потоке информации. Персонал даёт им больше пространства, после того, как Кью выставляет охрану у двери. Они знают Бонда по его репутации, они знают Кью по демонстрации его способностей, оба они интересны всем и каждому настолько, что находятся под круглосуточным наблюдением.   
Кью работает. Бонд становится менее побитым. Кью отключает датчики дыма, Бонд зажигает сигарету, стряхивая пепел на пол, и Кью берёт её, не отрываясь от ноутбука, он затягивается, а потом выдыхает, и дым струится, словно тяжёлая вода. Это плохая привычка, но он не может побороть её, и Бонд улыбается, забирая сигарету.  
Бонд разгадывает кроссворд. Он через силу закончил отчёт для Кью об аварии и её последствиях, о Генерале, который смеялся. Он детально описывает крики, звучавшие в наушниках (отмечает альтернативу пыткам: он пытался услышать Кью в голове, пытался и терпел неудачу).  
Прочитав, Кью снимает очки и почти ломает их в руках.   
Проходит два месяца, и однажды Кью просыпается, чувствуя, как по задней стенке горла стекает густой жидкий металл носового кровотечения. Бонд просыпается от удушья.   
Эти дни медленные и стерильные, словно медицинская сталь.   
Кью работает. Бонд смотрит, пока руки Кью не начинают дрожать от его взгляда.

*

М смотрит на него и говорит:  
— Мы решили, что ты сошёл с ума. Попросту свихнулся. — Он опирается на свой стол, весь тёмные тона и дорогой силуэт костюма, руки в карманах, пальцы звенят монетами. — Это потому, что ты потерял Бонда, или потому, что решил, будто эти чёртовы ублюдки тебя перехитрили?   
Кью обдумывает его слова, возвращаясь в палату. Причина и в том, и в другом, он оценил бы, перехитри его кто-то, кого он уважает, кто достоин его уважения, но не эта плохо организованная кучка мудаков, которым немного повезло.  
И он по-прежнему не умеет проигрывать.  
Он полагает, что и Бонд тоже. Агент смотрит на него так, словно живёт в мире призраков и Кью просто один из них. Бонд по-прежнему лишь тёмная тень среди белых простыней, он смотрит на Кью и говорит ему:  
— Я же не ребёнок, которого забыли на грёбаной парковке. — На его коленях досье Сильвы, бумажное досье, так что Кью открывает тот же файл на своём ноутбуке.   
Какое-то время они сидят молча, Бонд разглядывает схему базы данных Сильвы.  
— М решил, что я сошёл с ума.   
Бонд хрюкает, что вполне может означать смешок.   
— Выглядишь как обычно. Может, ты был психом всегда?   
— Вполне возможно, — отвечает Кью, и это похоже на правду. 

*

В одну из ночей Бонд просыпается, он дёргается, но не кричит, и это заставляет Кью срывать опутывающие его датчики, он путается в одеялах и простынях, проводах и трубках, глаза Бонда распахнуты и смотрят на что-то в глубинах его разума, и всё, что Кью может сделать — освободить его.   
— Бонд, ты в безопасности, в безопасности. Джеймс. Джеймс, прекрати.   
Он принимает удар в челюсть, потом в живот, Бонд роняет его на холодный пол болевым приёмом, рука фиксирует запястье, пальцы впиваются в горло, и в коридоре взвывает сигнализация.  
— Кью, — выдыхает Бонд. — Проклятье.   
— Джеймс, ты уже не спишь, просто успокойся...  
Сигнализация продолжает надрываться, и Бонд отпускает его.   
— Пошли.   
Они сбегают. Кью вырубает всё, что может — датчики, камеры, дверные замки. Они добираются до лифта, Бонд переодевается в непривлекательного вида спортивный костюм, одолженный у кого-то из докторов. Он бледный и дрожит, и Кью легко толкает его к стенке лифта.   
— Держись. Держись.  
Бонд хватается за его плечо, и мгновение спустя он снова Бонд, с прямой спиной и полностью контролирующий себя; лифт тренькает, и они выходят в холл, агент и квартирмейстер, словно за последние полгода совершенно ничего не произошло. 

*

Лондон непроглядно тёмен в два часа ночи. Они идут некоторое время, и Бонд спотыкается на мосту.   
Они находят скамейку и садятся. Кью смотрит в горизонт, Бонд теребит свои бинты.  
— Сильва. М говорила, что, сдав его, получила назад своих агентов.   
Кью закрывает глаза (то, что сделали с Бондом, противоестественно) и слушает, как они дышат вместе.  
— Те, кто плюёт на историю, обречены повторять её, — говорит он.  
— Поэтично, — оценивает Бонд. 

*

Приближается рассвет, и Кью тащит Бонда в кафе возле своего дома. Они абсолютно не сочетаются, тонкий темноволосый парень в пиджаке и свитере, и коренастый крепко сложенный мужчина в спортивном костюме и с ледяным взглядом. Бонд всё ещё в повязках, хотя его нос уже искривлён чуть меньше, а синяки больше похожи на родинки.  
Кью ловит своё собственное отражение, отмечает алую полосу на челюсти.   
— По крайней мере, ты уже можешь нанести удар, — говорит он низко, прижимая ладонь к ноющему животу, прежде чем заказать "Эрл Грей" и чёрный кофе.  
Бонд хмыкает, наклоняясь над витриной и изучая выпечку.  
— По крайней мере, ты можешь этот удар принять, — отвечает он.   
Смеясь, Кью думает, что и правда сошёл с ума, чай чересчур горячий, когда он делает глоток (он обжигает язык, его чай не был горячим несколько месяцев). Салфетка шуршит, пока Бонд ест, пахнет отлично, но Кью пока не готов к выпечке, он всё ещё питается крайне беспорядочно.   
— Ты ведь едва не... — Бонд замолкает, кривит губы. Он изображает какой-то сложный жест, роняет руку на стол и отпивает кофе.  
Он так и не заканчивает эту мысль.

*

У Кью есть банковская карта, но есть и наличные для оплаты такси (не хочется, чтобы их отследили), так что они заглядывают в квартиру за пальто для Бонда: «Ты так догонишь свою смерть» — говорит Кью, и Бонд отзывается: «Я уже». Кью бормочет «туше», Бонд обхватывает пальцами его запястье, и Кью успокаивается.   
Британский музей открыт, они поднимаются по ступеням и наблюдают за туристами с фотоаппаратами, читая афиши выставок. Девушка улыбается своему парню, выбирающему ракурс для фото, камера срабатывает со вспышкой, словно световая бомба, и Бонд произносит.  
— За королеву и страну.   
Он всё ещё держит запястье Кью, не отпуская, пока тот покупает билеты, теперь они связаны друг с другом, и Кью не может припомнить, когда не были. Это было месяцы и жизни назад.   
Они идут мимо египетских каменных изваяний.  
Кью разглядывает статую Сехмет*, когда Бонд негромко произносит.  
— МИ-6 обречена повторять историю.  
— У Сильвы была пунктик. Это вообще легко в наше время. Тебе просто нужен правильный инструмент для работы.   
— То есть ты говоришь, что Сильва был прав? Вот так, в сердце Британского музея?   
— Перед лицом Сехмет и всех богов и правителей Египта.   
— Сильва был прав. — Отражённое в витрине лицо Бонда принимает задумчивое выражение.  
Кью взмахивает рукой.   
— Нет, не совсем. У него был потенциал, но его ум не смог его реализовать. Понимаешь, у него была идея, но не было здоровой психики, чтобы осуществить её должным образом.   
— Должным образом.   
— У него был интеллект, но не умение его применять. Он был чересчур одержим своей фиксацией на образе матери и фантазиями о мести.   
— А кто бы не был, в таком-то социальном климате.  
Боги и правители таращатся на Кью и Бонда мёртвыми глазами, они были деятельны и мстительны в дни своего расцвета, так что Кью склоняет голову, глядя в ответ.  
— Он зашёл слишком далеко, а у него были преступные намерения и пустая башка.  
— И у него был вкус, — поджимает губы Бонд.   
Это веселит Кью, и Бонд заражается его весельем, в его глазах танцуют отблески прежнего огня.  
— И маленький остров. Кто способен на это в наши дни? — издевательски говорит Кью. — Эксцентричные психи, держащие на кончике пальца весь информационный поток в режиме реального времени.  
— Мы на острове, Кью.  
— Тонко подмечено, 007.   
— А ты эксцентричный псих, держащий на кончике пальца весь информационный поток в режиме реального времени.  
— Не будь таким мерзким.   
Бонд ухмыляется.   
— А ты будь.   
— Добро пожаловать назад, Джеймс.   
Рамзес II высокомерен, он на голову выше их, и Бонд произносит.  
— Мы можем это сделать, но зачем?   
— Правильный инструмент для работы. Знаешь, почему всегда есть агент и квартирмейстер?   
— Я делаю всю грязную работу, ты осуществляешь закулисные интриги. Я добываю информацию, ты дешифруешь её, и так далее, и тому подобное. Всё в интересах долга.   
— Заслужил звёздочку. Две составные части ружья, запал и порох. Мы — идеальное оружие.   
Бонд ухмыляется всё ещё немного криво, и Кью вдруг думает, как же он прекрасен, этот мужчина, прекрасен. Он одёргивает рукава пальто и прячет руки в карманы.  
— Мне по-прежнему нужна причина, — говорит Бонд.   
— Четыре месяца, пять дней, десять часов и тридцать шесть минут, — отвечает Кью. — Мы это делаем, потому что можем. И они поступили с тобой так же.   
На входе в зал мрамора Бонд обвивает рукой талию Кью, и они идут в ногу, словно та парочка туристов, две дамы, взявшиеся за руки и обсуждающие обнажённые груди, гениталии и коней бесстыдных греков.  
— Мы даже не друзья, — говорит Бонд в алую отметину на челюсти Кью, оставленную несколько часов назад его собственным кулаком.   
— Нет, — отзывается Кью, — я твой...   
Бонд целует его посреди какой-то древнегреческой битвы.

*

Бонд спит, каждый изгиб его тела свидетельствует о крайней усталости, глаза воспалены. Кью печатает. Он думает.   
В квартире Бонда (Кью не позволил её продать, переписал на своё имя, пока Бонд не вернётся; безбумажное будущее блестяще и прекрасно) Кью поцеловал его, но они не зашли далеко, прижимая друг к другу у стены, Кью принял на себя основную нагрузку. Они целовались так, словно прошедшие шесть месяцев были шестью сотнями лет, и не зашли дальше, потому что Бонд всё ещё не совсем здоров. Джеймс смотрел и спрашивал — если бы это был ты. Они пошли бы за тобой?   
Кью — живой справочник государственных тайн, изменённых имён и дат, киберловушек и схем оружия, локаций, нововведений и паролей. Смотреть на его лицо должно быть совершенно ужасно, раз Бонд упёрся одной рукой в стену у его головы, а второй скользил по его скулам.   
— Разумеется, ты у нас призрак в машине, — проворчал он, и Кью посмотрел ему в глаза.   
— Ты тоже не просто тупой инструмент.   
— Ты напугал меня тогда, в Национальной галерее, — сказал Бонд, запуская пальцы в волосы Кью, и не дал ему ответить, продолжив: — Ты — будущее.   
— Нет, — тряхнул головой Кью, цепляясь за его пальто и не позволяя отстраниться, — мы — будущее.   
— Те, кто плюёт на историю.   
Он поцеловал Бонда, чтобы заставить его замолчать, был в этом какой-то всепоглощающий фатализм, в глубине их скептичных душ им было чему радоваться.   
Кью не смотрит новости, просто отслеживает, прибавляя в общую копилку информации. Новостные программы безопасны, рандомные вспышки в глобальном хаосе ничего не значат. Кью считает, что станет хуже (они могут сделать так, чтобы всё стало намного хуже).

*

Кью шагает по коридорам отдела, носящего его инициалы, так, словно ничего не случилось. Бонд объявлен здоровым, но не готовым к активной работе, М с облегчением констатирует, что Кью вернулся и в отличной форме; ему возвращают его лабораторию и технику. Они не дают ему ничего, что он не мог бы взять, что уже не взял.   
Он понемногу начинает облегчать склад оружия, ничего серьёзного, но достаточно, чтобы двое мужчин в обозримом будущем были неплохо вооружены. Он меняет реквизиты, создаёт следы и зацепки, выкладывает цепочку из хлебных крошек. Он Ганзель или Гретель, а может, злая ведьма, он ещё не решил.   
Бонд спит и восстанавливается.   
— Ты принёс мой вальтер?   
— Да, и парочку его друзей, — отзывается Кью, — и ещё нескольких завсегдатаев вечеринок. Удовлетворён?   
— Крайне.  
Бонд начинает заглядывать в МИ-6, флиртует с Манипенни (которая выглядит успокоенной и смеётся; когда она видит Кью, снова становится печальной), ведёт с М скучные беседы о том, что он пропустил и сколько должен за то, что почти стоил им Кью.   
— Я едва не стоил им тебя, как источника ресурсов, Кью, — говорит он, закуривая в постели квартирмейстера, и Кью садится, его злость пылает ярче огонька сигареты.   
— А история задастся вопросом, почему я не стоил им их жизней, — говорит он, и Бонд смеётся.  
— Ты похож на разгневанного ангела.  
— Джеймс, ты старый романтик. Ладно, я не уверен, что не был достаточно устрашающим. 

*

Им потребуется время (они провели четыре месяца в кровавом аду, время не значит ровным счётом ничего). Им потребуется терпение (Кью знает, что такое терпение с занесёнными над клавиатурой руками, Бонд — в узком переулке с пистолетом с глушителем). Им потребуется выносливость и прочность (для Кью это третий раунд, для Бонда второй, потому что Кью провёл первый в одиночестве, быстро и плотно двигая собственной ладонью по члену, пока Бонд смотрит на него, сидя напротив, полностью одетый, с широко разведёнными коленями, и низким надломленным голосом говорит: — Я знаю, я должен был застрелить тебя, когда мы впервые встретились, просто застрелить или взять прямо там, на полу галереи).  
Они оба знают, что это сработает. Нет нужды в приспешниках, таинственных символах или зловещих именах. Нет высоких целей, моральных установок или истории вражды, чтобы произносить пространные монологи. Это в каждом шраме Бонда, в каждой ночи, когда Кью просыпается с носовым кровотечением, потому что что-то пошло не так больше полугода назад, что-то обернулось катастрофой, но никто больше не заметил этого.   
Это наказание. Это исправление несправедливости, крайне глубокой несправедливости, настолько грубой, что двое могут ощутить её вкус.  
Всё продолжится своим чередом, мир будет вращаться, и они будут медленно менять полюса, перемещать системы координат, и подлинный магнитный север укажет на них.   
Всё дело в контроле. Контролировать.   
Перед зеркалом Бонд стоит позади Кью, устроив ладонь на его животе, и произносит.  
— Думаю, ты можешь убить своим взглядом, Кью.   
— Что лучше, когда тебя боятся или когда уважают, Джеймс? — Бонд улыбается. — Думаю, ты можешь убить одним своим видом, 007.  
— А что, если они уважают тебя настолько, что даже боятся, Кью?   
Он поворачивает голову Кью, и тот рассматривает их отражения, как их тела движутся в пространстве, как сокращаются мышцы, сухожилия, перемещаются кости, совокупность точных движений, кровь, кислород и электричество, контролируемые цепные реакции.   
Всё под контролем. Бонд толкает Кью к раковине, разводит коленом его бёдра, зарывается ладонью в волосы на затылке, и Кью закрывает глаза. Абсолютный, совершенный контроль. 

*

— Полагаю, выхода нет, в смысле, цифрового выхода, твои технологии не будут работать... — начинает Бонд, и Кью грозно поправляет очки.   
— Ты пережиток Холодной войны, 007. Ты предпочитаешь ломать вещи, а не использовать по назначению, так что, я полагаю, мы в полной безопасности.   
— Ты хотя бы умеешь драться?   
Они показательно держатся на расстоянии в чересчур ярко освещённых коридорах в недрах техотдела.  
— Я твой квартирмейстер, я проходил подготовку.   
Бонд молча направляется к тренировочным залам. Кью выдыхает сквозь зубы. Он проходил подготовку, когда-то давно, и дерётся он безнадёжно и безрассудно: «Ты дерёшься так, словно не должен бояться, — сказал один из сержантов. — Это избавляет других от необходимости бояться, ты не слишком точен, но ты чертовски упёртый».   
Они награждают друг друга отменными тёмными синяками, и хотя Бонд выигрывает, эту победу нельзя назвать чистой, Кью не поддаётся, его рот в крови, он растягивает губы в широкой ухмылке.  
— Твою мать, Кью, стой, хватит. Достаточно. — Он подходит ближе, и Кью отступает на три шага, но Бонд притягивает его к себе, смазывает большим пальцем кровь на его губах, а потом слизывает дочиста.  
Бонд возвращается к активной работе. Кью возвращается за свой стол. Они выполняют задания. Добывают информацию. Устраняют раздражающего главу преступной организации, решившего откусить слишком большой кусок. Разруливают проблему с самодельной ядерной бомбой.   
У их успеха горький привкус, как у грязного мартини. Бонд приносит Кью сувениры с операций, его игрушки и информацию, Кью делает копии и мутит виртуальные воды МИ-6. Бонд устраняет криминального авторитета и создаёт безвластие, которое тут же заканчивается, едва претендент на власть делает мудрый выбор между пулей в лоб и сотрудничеством с ним (Кью убедителен в цифровой сфере, преступный мир кое в чём прав: интимные фотографии близких и видео с неподобающими видами деятельности — превосходный материал для шантажа, эмоционального, финансового или просто борьбы за власть; в противном случае, угрожая их банковским счетам или многочисленным психическим расстройствам, можно выгадать и то, и другое). Чертежи ядерной бомбы отправляются к Кью — он ведь так любит всё новое.   
Каждая даже небольшая операция имеет своё отступление, небольшой жестокий сюжетный поворот, как в любой доброй сказке.  
Они приберегают кусочек пирога для себя (он снимает пальцем вишенку с верхушки, приговаривая: «Какой же я хороший мальчик!»). Ничего сложного. Всё в рамках ежедневной работы на службе Её Величеству.  
Это накапливается со временем. Месяц за месяцем тянется игра в послушных мальчиков, фальшивые нимбы сияют над их головами, глаза искрятся неуважительным смехом вместо мольбы, и Кью трахает Бонда на оружейном складе после каждого его возвращения — «Спасибо, что вернули вальтер, 007» — среди запахов пороха, машинного масла и смеси для взрывчатки — «Всегда пожалуйста, Кью».  
(Во время операций Бонд продолжает соблазнять направо и налево как по нотам, падая в постели за сотни миль отсюда. Кью тычет пальцем в укус, которого не оставлял, и Бонд хмурится.   
— Я думал о тебе.  
— И поэтому оставил это. — Кью трёт отметину пальцем, царапает ногтем след от чужих зубов. — Поэтому позволил той женщине привязать себя к кровати. Лицом вниз, — это звучит с досадой. — Очень опасно.  
Бонд вздрагивает от прикосновений тёплой кожи к его.   
— В этом нет ничего нового.  
В мыслях обо мне, пока трахаешь кого-то ещё? — хочется спросить Кью, но вместо этого он уточняет:  
— В опасности? — и не ждёт ответа, жёстко целуя Бонда, и тот шепчет что-то в его рот, что звучит как «и то, и другое».)

*

— В книгах у всех злодеев есть слабости, — говорит Кью, расстёгивая рубашку.  
— Считаешь нас злодеями?   
Тело Бонда скрыто тенью, Кью видит только его руки и лодыжки.   
— Нет, — решает Кью. — Мы просто сомнительны с моральной точки зрения.   
— А у нас есть слабости?   
За окнами проливной дождь, и Кью обвивается вокруг Бонда, обхватывает его ногами, плотно сжимая бёдра. Он находит взглядом звездообразный шрам под ключицей Бонда и представляет себе пулю, которая это сделала. Где-то рядом сверкает молния.   
— Это ты мне скажи, Джеймс, — шепчет он в рот Бонда, и Бонд садится, разводит ноги, устраивая Кью между своих бёдер.   
— У нас маловато гаджетов.  
— Техотдел поможет. Всё на благо наших агентов. 

*

Смысл в том, чтобы спрятать ярость и злость, спрятать так глубоко, где они не смогут их увидеть, не смогут обнаружить. Всё дело в контроле. Захват контроля. МИ-6 не дала Кью и Бонду ничего, что они не могли бы взять сами, что уже не взяли для себя.   
Дело не в самостоятельном выборе заданий, как предлагал Сильва. Они могут создавать и уничтожать целые цивилизации.   
Дело в свободе делать то, что они, мать вашу, хотят.   
Начать с лаборатории Кью. Продолжить с МИ-6. Британский парламент. Понаблюдать, как королева приветственно машет рукой в телевизоре. Министерство иностранных дел, Евросоюз. Осмотр достопримечательностей. Другие континенты. Недолговечные правительства нужно только подтолкнуть к падению и дать им новый крепкий фундамент. Ступить на более твёрдую почву. Выйти на мировую сцену. Другое полушарие. Посмотреть новости. Набрать силу всего мира. Приобрести суперсилу.  
Всё, что им нужно — информация.   
01001111 01110010 01100010 01110101 01110011 0100000 01101110 01101111 01101110 0100000 01110011 01110101 01100110 01100110 01101001 01100011 01101001 01110100*  
(— Orbus non sufficit, — говорит Бонд, затягиваясь.  
— Алчный девиз, — смеётся Кью. — Подойдёт, хотя, похоже, ты его где-то стянул.  
— И целого мира мало, — соглашается Бонд, скользя рукой между ног Кью и лаская, пока тот не выгибает спину и не кусает его.) 

*

Он отправляет Манипенни имейл с инструкциями, если они ей нужны: бери деньги и двигай в тихое уединённое место в глубине страны. С его стороны это в высшей степени экстравагантное извинение. 

*

Возможно, МИ-6 чувствует себя комфортно, поедая булочки, попивая чай и приказывая Бонду убивать людей. Кью чувствует себя комфортно, поедая булочки, попивая чай и помогая Бонду убивать людей. Он ведёт Бонда по картам, смотрит в строчки кода и задерживается в техотделе допоздна, прописывая программный поток, который запустит цепную реакцию, это как изгиб его запястья или выпуклые шрамы вдоль позвоночника Бонда, или то, как Бонд говорит: «Дыши, Кью, давай, дыши», пока берёт его медленно и глубоко.   
Возможно, МИ-6 любит комфорт и забывчива, и не помнит события последних нескольких лет.   
Бонд — её лучшие снаряды, Кью — её лучшее оружие.  
Цель. Огонь. 

*

Этим утром Кью готовит чай и тосты и громко цитирует:   
— Вот так и закончится мир, вот так и закончится мир, вот так и закончится мир.   
Пряча вальтер в кобуру, Бонд целует его в макушку, потом в губы, и на вкус он как кофе.   
— Не взрывом, а всхлипом*.   
Код ждёт запуска. Они едут на разных такси, таксист Кью без умолку болтает о своей новой внучке — краси-ивая насколько возможно, копия папаши, бедная малышка. Кью облизывает остатки масла с губ и даёт таксисту лишнюю пятёрку.   
— Поздравляю, — произносит он с улыбкой.   
Ему стоило пойти пешком сегодня, но, похоже, собирается дождь.   
Он исчерпал лимит зловещих цитат на сегодня, но его мозг игнорирует этот факт, его претенциозная, гордая собой часть думает: «И я стал Смертью, разрушителем миров»*. Он сухо улыбается своему отражению в оконном стекле, кажущемуся чересчур амбициозным и слишком высокомерным.   
Вместо этого Кью говорит себе в лифте:  
— Теперь все мы — сукины дети*.   
Бонд сидит на краю его стола, словно ожидая пояснений по заданию.

*

Цель. Огонь.   
Бонд делает глоток из кружки Кью.   
Кью печатает команду.   
Где-то в глубине здания начинается обратный отсчёт.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Сехмет («могучая») — богиня войны и палящего солнца, грозное око бога Солнца Ра, целительница, обладавшая магической силой напускать болезни и излечивать их, покровительствовала врачам, считавшимся её жрецами. Охраняла фараона. Обладала характером, не поддающимся контролю. Изображалась с головой льва.  
> 2\. Кью и Бонд цитируют заключительную строфу из поэмы Т.Эллиота “Полые люди” (The Hollow Men), текст можно прочесть здесь www.shmoop.com/hollow-men/poem-text.html, варианты переводов здесь www.lib.ru/POEZIQ/ELIOT/eliot1_04.txt.   
> 3\. Бинарный код в виде текст будет читаться как "orbus non sufficit" - “и целого мира мало”  
> 4\. И я стал Смертью, разрушителем миров / Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds - цитата из Бхагавад-гиты, кроме того, “отец атомной бомбы” Роберт Оппенгеймер писал, что в момент успешных испытаний первой атомной бомбы “Тринити” ему в голову пришли именно эти слова.  
> 5\. Теперь все мы - сукины дети / Now we are all sons of bitches - цитата, принадлежащая физику-ядерщику Кеннету Бейнбриджу, работавшему вместе с Оппенгеймером в Лос-Аламосе и руководившему созданием “Тринити”, эти слова он произнёс, поздравляя Оппенгеймера с успешными испытаниями.


End file.
